Journey to the truth: Part Two
by DancerMary
Summary: Mary gets upset by the routine of her life. Dominique and her daughters are humuiliating her everytime and make her work really hard. She sees the only hope in her boyfriend,pop star Joey Parker. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS


After I finished cleaning the bathroom, I went downstairs straight into the kitchen to prepare lunch for Dominique and her two daughters.

-Oh, there You are-she said,watching TV. They had several TV's... Huge TV's. One was in the living room. And recently they had to put another one on the wall in the kitchen,that Dominique could watch TV,during waiting for her lunch.-What took You so long?!-she asked meanly.

-I was upstairs,cleaning the bathroom as You asked-I answered quickly,hearing that my sisters started to laugh.

-Ugh...That's disgusting...Did You wash Your hands?-she asked voluming down the TV set.

-Yes.-I said,thinking that this question was so...obvious.

-How many times?-she asked,looking at her long,manicured nails.

-Twice-I answered,trying hardly NOT to gritted my teeth.-May I start preparing lunch?

-Yes,yes..Why are You in such a hurry?-she asked carelessly.

-Later I have to study a lot.-I explained,knowing that she doesn't care about my marks.-This week I will have several exams.

-Do You really think,that I care about Your stupid exams?she asked,looking at me evilly.-All that I care about it my massages and Your sisters.-she said slowly.

-I know-I muttered,opening the fridge.-What would You like to eat today?

-Lasagne!-screamed Bree.

-No! You know that I'm a vegetarian!-Britt yelled back.

-I don;'t care! I want to eat lasagne today! Mummy! Tell her someting!

-Quiet,both of You!-yelled Dominique.-You have to choose one of You!Not You-she quickly looked at me.-You will eat yesterday's 's somewhere in the fridge.

... They will eat extra luxurious dishes and I have to eat yesterday's I really had enough.

-Okay-I answered,looking at my future didn't look too delicious...Maybe I will eat something later...-I thought for a moment.-I would like to eat cereals.

-Hello?! Are You listeing? I've just said what I want for lunch. Why You don't have any notebook to write it down?!-Britt's yells broght me back to that horrible reality.

-I can remeber it...-I muttered calmly.-Sorry,could You repeat it?

-Mother! Mary's not listening to me!-she screamed to Dominique.

-Mary!

-I'm sorry!-I said,still trying to sound calm.-I've already said You repeat it?

-Fine...-she grunted with displeasure after a few minutes.-But THIS TIME PAY ATTENTION because I'm not gonna reapeat it again!

-Sure.I'm all ears – I said slowly.

-I want green omlette with fresh, spring vegetables and fresh cabbage salad.-You finally got it?

-Yeah. Green omlette with spring vegetables and cabbage salad.-I repeted tonelessly.

-I want it to be fresh!-she yelled.-All of it.

-I know. I've what do You want to eat,Bree?-I asked ,,politely'' my other sister.

-I've already said it!-she screamed at me.-I want to eat lasagne with lots of sauce and several salads.

-,,Several'' salads?-I asked,trying not to roll my eyes.

-YES SEVERAL salads-she expalined. You know...I want to eat...spring salad oh and greece salad as well.

-Okay. I got it. And how You Dominique?

-Well...I want it mus be delicious!-she marked immediately.

-Yes, Mrs.-I said and started to prepairing all of these dishes.

I was terribly tired,whe I finished.

Now I was only dreaming of going to my bedroom and lay take a rest. My back was hurting Iwas standing too long. I have to add that not only I had to prepare lunch but I also had to clean up the kitchen after ,,my faimly had finished'' their meals.

I turned back and left the kitchen,when suddenly.

-Mary?

-I gritted my teeth and turned into their direction.

-Yes?

-Water the plants in the garden,is's drying-I've heard Dominique's voice.-Oh and...wash the tarras please.

-Okay...-I took a deep breath and went into the garden.

So this is how I will be resting? By working again.-A simple and obvious thought came through my mind. Oh come on.I should have been used to it. Everytime I wanted to have my own life,Dominique was showing me that I don't have my own life.

It was really annoying. Why do I have to work so hard and have nothing in return?! No only for me but for my work as well.

I turned on the sprinklers. The water spurted straight at me. I've heard laughing and looked at the window. My sisters were standing there, pointing and laughing at me.

I blew my fringe out of my eyes. Fine. They had won the battle. But I'm not giving up.

-MARY! CALL THE PLUMBER!

Mary do this,Mary do that, Mary clean this,Mary pepare lunch,Mary don't go to school and serve us... She was right. I do NOT have my own,personal life!

I rolled my eyes once again.

-Yes.

I called the plumber and went into my room to change. I sat on the bed,clipping my fringe on the right side with a bobby pin.

-Joey...Yes. Joey will save me from this nightmare one day...I know he will save me..

I'm sorry for that long break...Hope You like this.


End file.
